Journey of Uzumaki Naruto
by namikaze arif
Summary: naruto pulang dari training tripnya dengan membawa kejutan dan seseorang yang paling berharga bagi hidupnya(bad summary and gak nyambung ama judulnya)


Disclaimer: naruto bukan punya saya

Author: Namikaze Arif

Genre: Advantur,romance.

Rating : M

Warning : abal2, gaje ,bahasa mukin gak baku,typo,semi ooc naruto,dll.

Pairing :naru/guren(dah tetep gak bakal ganti)

Chapter 1: come's home and girlfriend

konohagakure no sato

Terlihat di gerbang utama konoha 3 orang yang baru datang ,yang pertama orang tua kira-kira berumur 50 tahun lebih tapi memiliki badan kekar berambut putih panjang ,lalu yang kedua seorang perempuan berambut biru (modelnya kaya anko tapi bagian kiri dan kanannya lebih panjang),dan yang terakhir berambut pirang spike (kaya rambut minato) ,yaitu tokoh utama kita naruto .

"hah… sudah lama sekali aku pergi ,keadaannya masih sama seperti dulu."seru naruto

"oi ero-sannin cepat sedikit kita harus kegedung hokage untuk melapor ke baa-chan."lanjutnya

Orang yang dipanggil hanya bisa menghela nafas ,walaupun sudah besar tetap sifatnya tidak berubah tetap hyperaktif seperti dulu.

"sabar dulu naruto aku aku harus mengisi dafar hadir dulu,guren cepat kau susul dulu bocah itu."balas jiraiya

"hai jiraiya-sensei"jawab guren

Guren kunoichi yang ditemukan jiraya diperbatasan hi no kuni dam mizu no kuni 1,5 tahun yang lalu dengan keadaan memperihatinkan dengan luka bakar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan luka-luka yang sepertinya bekas kunai. Jiraiya yang tak tega melihat pemandangan tersebut langsung membawanya dan merawat guren hingga sembuh,diketahui guren adalah salah satu korban civil war di kirigakure karena memiliki keakei genkai shoton/cristal reales . Hubungan Guren dengan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih ,hubungan mereka sudah berlangsung 1 tahun yang lalu.

"naruto-kun tunggu kita harus menunggu Jiraiya-sensei ."seru Guren

"ayolah guren-chan kita harus segera bertemu Tsunade baa-chan supaya dia bias memasukanmu ke kesatuan shinobi konoha dan juga untuk menunjukkan hasil latihanku."balas naruto

Gedung hokage

Tap tap tap

Terdengar langkah kaki menuju ruang hokage denagn akhiran gebrakan pintu (sfx:blarr)

Tsunade yang ada diruangannya kaget tidak akruan

"Tsunade –sama mereka kembali"ucap shizune

"begitukah? Kalo begitu cepat bawa mereka kesini" ucap Tsunade sedikit teriak

Hai Tsunade-sama"balas Shizune

Kembali ke naruto

Naruto berjalan bersama dengan guren menuju tempat makan favorit naruto Ichiraku ramen sambil bercanda,sampai disana naruto langsung duduk tentu guren duduk disampingnya.

"paman ramen miso dua"seru naruto

"ok Ehh.. kau naruto kapan pulang?lalu siapab perempuan disebelahmu?"Tanya teuchi

"aku baru saja pulang lalu kalo disebelahku ini guren pacarku."jawab naruto

"wah kau sudah punya pacar ya kukira kau akan membujang seumur hidup "balas teuchi sambil bercanda

"lalu kau mau pesan apa guren"Tanya teuchi

"aku miso ramen saja 1 mangkok"jawab guren

"ok pesanan segera datang."seru teuchi

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka bebincang tentang traning trip naruto juga kadang becanda gurau. Tak lama pesanan siap.

"itadakimasu"seru guren dan naruto bersamaan

Setelah selesai mereka langsung membayar lalu keluar kedai dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke gedung hokage

Skip time gedung hokage

diruang hokage terlihat tsunade sedang bebincang dengan jiraiya ,tetapi perbincangan mereka terhenti ketika terdengar ketukan pintu

Tok tok tok

"masuk" teriak Tsunade

Masuk dua sosok yang dikenal sebagai naruto dan guren

"kau baru datang gaki kukira kau sudah disini duluan malah ternyata belum datang,kemana saja kau?"Tanya jiraiya

"gomen tadi kami ke ichiraku dulu"balas naruto

Tsunade hanya menghela nafas ,lalu dia mengalih pandangan ke guren

"lalu sebelahmu ini siapa naruto ?" Tanya tsunade

Naruto yang ditanya hanya mendeathglear jiraiya,sedangkan yang dideathglear hanya senyum senyum sendiri

"KU KIRA KAU SUDAH MEBERITAHUNYA ERO-SANNIN"ucap naruto setengah teriak

"kau sendirikan bisa jawab sendiri gaki"balas jiraiya dengan tampang inoncent

"hah...kau ini ,baiklah-baiklah perempuan disebelahku ini namanya guren dia pengguna keakei genkai shoton sekaligus dia pacarku."terang naruto

"dia juga ingin masuk kekesatuan shinobi konoha"lanjutnya

tsunade hanya ber"oh" ria

"baiklah akan ku urus itu,untuk saat ini kau akan berada satu tim dengan naruto mengan tikan bocah Uchiha itu"jawab tsunade

setelah itu terdengar ketukan pintu lagi

tok tok

"masuk"perintah tsunade

setelah itu masuk 2 orang yang satu laki-laki berambut hitang dengan model rambut mirip nanas dan yang satu perempuan dengan rambut pirang dikucir empat.

"Tsunade-sama kami kesini ingin memberi laporan pengadaan ujian chunin tah-"ucapan pria itu terhenti ketika melihat naruto,Dengan mata membulat dan mulut menganga

"naruto?! kapan kau pulang?"tanya pria itu

"ahh shika,apa kabar ?oh ya aku baru saja pulang."jawab naruto

"baiklah sudah dulu reuninya,sekarang shikamaru mana laporan itu."memotong pembicaraan dua sahabat sejak kecil ini

"ahh ya ,ini Tsunade-sama .Oh ya naruto apa kau akan mengikuti ujian chunin tahun ini disuna,semuanya sudah menjadi chunin malah neji sedah menjadi jounin."jawab shikamaru sekaligus bertanya apa naruto akan ikut ujian chunin tahun ini

"aku tidak akan ikut ujian chunin tahun ini karena aku sudah berstatus chin,shika."sahut naruto

"Ehh? kau sudah chunin tapi aku tak pernah tau ini .Tsunade sama apa benar naruto sudah chunin?"tanya shikamaru

"iya benar naruto sudah chunin ,dia mengikuti ujian chunin saat berada di kumo 2 tahun yang lalu dan naruto bilang kepadaku untuk merahasiakannya sampai dia kembali dia kembali kekonoha."jawab tsunade

"Lalu Tsunade baa-chan mana kaka-sensei dan sakura aku tak melihat mereka dari tadi?"tanya naruto

"oh sakura ada dirumah sakit konoha sedangkan kakashi ada diluar ,kakashi keluar dan sapa muridmu ini."balas tsunade

"yare yare yo naruto lama tak berjumpa ."sapa kakashi

"yo kaka-sensei ,oh ya kaka-sensei aku punya hadiah untukmu dan pasti kau suka ini"balas naruto sambil merogoh kantong kunainya mengambil hadiah yang dimaksud

"ini"seru naruto

"i..ini icha icha seri tebaru"ucap kakashi dengan memasang muka horor

Dengan perlahan kakashi membuka buku tersubut dan berakhir dengan senyum mesum dan untung tertutup maskernya jadi tidak disadari orang-orang hening sejenak.

"baiklah baa-chan ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi ,karena aku ingin segera pulang untuk membersihkan apartemenku sekaligus mengajak guren-chan berkeliling konoha."tanya naruto memecahkan keheningan

"tidak kau bisa pergi dan kau guren semen tara kau bisa tinggal bersama naruto dan naruto besok temui kakashi di training ground 7 aku ingin melihat hasil latihanmu "balas tsunade

"baiklah kalau begitu,ayo guren-chan kuajak berkeliling konoha"seru naruto dengan itu naruto shunshin keluar gedung hokage.

TBC

Maaf kalau masih buruk karena baru pertama kali buat fanfic.

AN:guren disini gak dituin orochimaru tapi ditemuin jiraiya sama naruto saat training trip naruto.

Nama:uzumaki naruto

Usia:16 tahun

Element :angin dan air

Keakei genkai: Hyoton (baru rencana)

Rang ninja: chunin

Kemampuannya yang lain nanti bakalan keluar satu persatu dichapter mendatang ngak mungkin dong naruto gak ada kemajuan yang pesat selama 3 tahun training trip.

Dah sekian dulu chapter 1 ini tunggu chapter selanjutnya mungkin 1 atau 2 minggu lagi

Jaa na


End file.
